


Things Like This

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Based on the song Sanctuary by Joji





	Things Like This

“Cheers. To the world.”

“To the world.”

Aziraphale puts his hand on the table as he’s talking. He thinks he sees Crowley’s eyes flick down to it and back up, but it’s hard to tell through the sunglasses. Aziraphale is never the one to lean close like this when they’re out, but all sorts of things are changed now.

_If you’ve been waiting for fallin’ in love, babe, you don’t have to wait on me_

They finish eating. Or rather, Crowley finished long ago and has been watching Aziraphale savor every bite and sip for the past few hours, but that’s nothing new.

Crowley picks up the tab and looks to his angel. “Anywhere else you’d like me to take you? Or just home?”

“Oh well, actually,” Aziraphale says, dabbing crumbs away from his mouth with a napkin. “I thought we might ah, just go back to yours? If you’d like.”

_Cause I’ve been aiming for heaven above but an angel ain’t what I need_

The elevator brings them upward, towards Crowley’s flat.

“It’s nice that you can just… come over now. I mean, I suppose you could have come over before but it would have been a bit risky, you know. Now we’re much more free to just… do things. And since-”

Crowley cuts himself short when Aziraphale reaches over and gently takes the sunglasses from his face.

“You don’t have to wear them if it’s just us, you know.”

Crowley opens and closes his mouth. Opens it again. “Okay,” is all he manages to say, trying very hard to keep his eyes trained on Aziraphale’s, trying to ignore the thrumming of his pulse in his ears.

The elevator doors slide open and Crowley ushers the angel down the hallway, unlocking the door with a snap to let them inside.

When the door shuts behind them with a click, Aziraphale finds himself moving closer, crowding against Crowley despite the space in the entryway.

“Since we are erm, free to do things now as you said, I thought we might…” Aziraphale mumbles.

Crowley cautiously sets his hands on Aziraphale’s sides, moves so their faces are inches apart. “Do things like this?”

Aziraphale watches his eyes, watches them flick down to his lips and linger there. “Yes, things like this.”

_Pull me oh so close, cause you never know just how long our lives will be_


End file.
